In recent years, the pace of high technology industry development is extremely fast, the development of electronic components is toward small volumes and high densities. The performance requirements for the aforesaid components also increase that generates much waste heat. The efficiency of the electronic components will be decreased if the waste heat is unable to eliminate appropriately. Therefore, various heat conduction materials are provided to improve the efficiency of heat dissipation.
In the prior art, the material applying in the heat dissipation structure usually includes aluminum or copper to be the tendency of current heat dissipation technique. In addition, in the package technique, the Flip Chip Pin Grid Array (FC-PGA) is applied for a replaceable component like central processors and the Flip Chip Ball Grid Array (FC-BGA) is applied for a non-replaceable component like display chips, North Bridge and South Bridge. Flip-chip means that a substrate of a chip is exposed to help the heat dissipation generated from an integrate circuit. In the aforesaid package technique, an integrated heat spreader (IHS) is further adopted to protect core chips effectively, so as to improve the efficiency of heat dissipation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a sectional drawing illustrates a package technique for a FC-PGA and an IHS. The package technique comprises a plurality of pins 11, a bottom plate 12, a die 13, a heat contact layer 14 and a cap 15. The bottom plat 12 is a plate with organic materials of circuit structure and is called printed circuit board (PCB). The bottom plate 12 is used to pull an IC of the die 13 to further connect with other control units. An edge 1211 of an upper surface 121 of the bottom plate 12 is for pasting the cap 15. A bottom 132 of the die 13 is a plane of the IC and is electrically connected to the upper surface 121 of the bottom plate 12. A top 131 of the die 13 corresponds to the bottom 132 of the die 13 and the top 131 of the die 13 can be exposed. The top 131 of the die 13 can be connected to a lower plane 152 of the cap through a heat contact layer 14. The cap 15 is made by aluminum alloy or copper and is for protecting a core chip, so as to improve the efficiency of heat dissipation.
However, the heat dissipation material made by copper or aluminum alloy may be unable to satisfy the requirement in eliminating the waste heat generated by the current technology products, and therefore other heat dissipation materials are needed.
Besides, diamonds are well known and have characteristics with the highest hardness, the fastest heat conduction, and the widest refraction range in current materials. Diamonds, therefore, are always one of more important materials in engineering due to the excellent characteristics. The thermal conductivity of diamonds at the normal atmospheric temperature is five times more than copper. Moreover, the thermal expansion factor of diamonds at high temperature is very small that shows the excellent efficiency for heat dissipating. The feature may help people to differentiate the adulteration of diamonds. In the prior art, many technologies and manufacture procedures have been developed to make diamonds. The direct decomposition for hydrocarbons is the most familiar method like Microwave Plasma Enhance Chemical Vapor Deposition (MPCVD) and Hot Filament CVD (HFCVD). By the aforesaid methods, polycrystalline diamond films can be deposited. The characteristic of the polycrystalline diamond films is the same as the single crystal diamonds.